Superlemon Krakatoa (crew)
Superlemon Krakatoa is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. It was founded on 7 December 2003 under the name Dioses Y Demonios. The crew currently flies the flag of Phobos Et Deimos. History of Superlemon Krakatoa Superlemon Krakatoa was was founded by captain Jacksparrow under the name Dioses Y Demonios (DyD) on December 7, 2003 and the crew quickly joined the flag Looterati, where it remained until February 2005, leaving to form Superlemon Krakatoa. DyD was never very active in flag or crew politics, and many considered the crew to be the "black sheep" of the Looterati family. Jacksparrow's goal for DyD was to be an aggressive, elite crew largely focused on swordfighting and excellence at puzzles. Septic continued this tradition to some degree. By the time Jilu took over as captain, standards were relaxed, the focus became on maintaining a friendly, adult environment. During this period senior officers Llawela and Clawsofdoom were spending a large part of their time on anonymous alts with their tiny pvp-only crew, Superlemon Krakatoa. Other members of this crew were alts of senior members of a variety of flags and crews. The experience of running a small tight-knit crew of friends with high skills, each of whom took turns at the helm, and who shared a desire to be the best was not forgotten. Upon taking over the crew, Llawela instituted minimum skill levels for officership (grand-master in all of the duty puzzles) and a strong drive to encourage and provide training for each member to become proficient at battle navigation. These goals continue to this day. Peglegpaul (whose alt was in the pvp crew) joined DyD at this time, and the crew continued to pvp aggressively, raising its standing to Imperial (where it remains today). Llawela actively recruited not only many of her hearties, but the mates on the other side of the crew's swords and cannonfire. The flag's former monarch, Argos, and many other crewmates were in fact favourite pvp "targets." In the later months of 2006, Dioses Y Demonios recognized that a sizable portion of the officership had either left the game due to real life or found other interests to pursue. Ostreum VIII was on the horizon, and it was understood that the island was lost weeks before the blockade had ever been declared. Around the same time, talks were in the works to dissolve the flag Superlemon Krakatoa and be part of the initial crews in the fledgling Phobos Et Deimos. A vote was taken among the remaining senior officers of both Dioses Y Demonios and Corporate Pirates, where it was agreed to merge the two crews into one rather than take both of them into the new flag as smaller entities. As all who were part of the Superlemon Krakatoa flag were hesitant to remove the name from the ocean, it was agreed to name the newly merged crew after it. Most of the player base from Corporate Pirates moved over to Dioses Y Demonios, which was then re-named to Superlemon Krakatoa on 11 December, 2006. Captaincy *Jacksparrow (retired) *Septic (retired) *Jilu (retired) *Llawela *Peglegpaul *Llawela *Clawsofdoom (retired) *Trolldalen *Queequag *Peglegpaul *Ooriki (December 2006 - April 2007) *Akaterini (April 2007 - May 2007) *Ooriki (May 2007 - Present) Public Statement There once was a bunch o' pirates, They were ever so perverse, Their booty, t'was plentiful, Their fetishes diverse. We live here: Ostreum. We post nekkid pics here: dyd.dewin.net PvP: Don't expect a disengage. To suggest such things would cause us rage. Before ye step up to our big stage, Ye'd best be legal age! External Links *Forums